The Linphea Connection
by Robert Teague
Summary: The Mirta Chronicles Book IV Flora takes up her duties as Guardian Fairy of Linphea, with her adopted sister Mirta as her assistant. What challenges will they be facing?
1. Chapter 1

The Linphea Connection

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Winx Club fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: This starts a week or so after "Final Exam", just before graduation. The events of "Secret of the Lost Kingdom are included, but Season 4 is not.

Chapter One

On a scheduled day off from classes, Lucy appeared on the Alfea campus to the discomfort of most of the students. She knew where the Winx Club's suite was, and she headed directly there. She was met at the door by Mirta and Zing. After a hug from Mirta, Zing flew to Lucy's eye level.

"Okay, I've told the other Pixies about your... punishment, but they don't believe it," she said.

Lucy grinned, but made no reply.

"Well, let's get this over with," said Zing. She landed on Lucy's shoulder and got no objection. Then Mirta opened the door and went in, followed by the tall Witch.

She was greeted warmly by the girls of the Winx Club, who were curious to see what would happen. Their bonded Pixies were huddled in a group away from the door.

Seeing Zing sitting on Lucy's shoulder without danger stunned the other Pixies. They looked at each other, disbelief plain on their faces.

Amore, the only other Pixie who had ever had any real interaction with Lucy, flew over to them. She looked at Zing, who was smiling, then at Lucy, who's face was carefully neutral.

"So... it's true? You will be our friend? No lies or plans to hurt us later?" she asked.

"I always pay my debts," replied Lucy. "This is what Zing forced on me, so no Pixie will ever be in danger from me again. I swear it."

Zing left Lucy's shoulder to land on Mirta's.

Amore pondered Lucy's answer as she looked deep into the Witch's eyes. Finally she turned to the other Pixies, who were huddling together even closer. "She's telling the truth." She smiled. "This is cause to celebrate! We have our very first Witch friend!"

"Hey! What about me?" asked Mirta, but she was smiling, "I was your friend before Lucy!"

"Ahh... you're only half-Witch," said Lucy, sitting down, "You don't count."

The whole room exploded with laughter.

"Let's get this party STARTED!!" shouted Stella, to the enthusiastic agreement of the others.

while they were sitting and talking, Lucy was being swarmed by the Pixies. She was obviously uncomfortable about it, so Bloom made them back off of her, and approach one at a time.

Just then the door opened, and a worried Ms. Griselda appeared, with a few students behind her. Seeing Lucy she was relieved, and turned to the Fairies that had come with her. "It's okay, Ladies," she said, "Lucy has standing permission to visit the campus." And the door closed.

There was a moment of silence, then everyone laughed, except Lucy, who turned red.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy," said Tecna, "Considering the way Ms. Griselda normally acts, that was a sign of trust."

"Fairies trusting a Witch..." muttered Lucy, but Flora heard her.

"Of course we do," she said softly, "You've proven yourself. I don't know where this relationship will go, but I think we're all stronger for it." She reached down and gave Lucy's hand a squeeze.

Lucy eyed her best friend's adoptive sister, and gave a small smile.

Seeing she was no longer the center of attention, Lucy looked at Flora, who was moving toward a chair. "Thanks for what you did for Mirta. I was really worried about her."

"Everything just seemed to work out for her," said Flora, sitting down, "Linphea couldn't be a better place for a Nature Fairy."

"She was never comfortable at Cloud Tower," said Lucy, "I think she went there just because of me, and that's what her ex-family wanted."

"It's their loss," replied Flora, glancing at Mirta who was looking through Musa's CD collection. "She's a sweet girl, and my little sister absolutely adores her."

Flora smiled at Lucy. "If you ever want to visit, let me know."

Lucy shook her head. "I've heard some bad things about Witches on Linphea, about them having to register, and wear a badge showing they are a Witch. And being deported just for looking at something or someone in the wrong way. I don't want to go through that. I'd almost have to seek revenge."

Flora shook her head. "It's not like that. Witches have to register as a pledge they won't do harm, but they don't have to wear a badge, and the rules are strict about reasons they can be deported. Some local not liking the way you dress won't do it.

Don't let rumors stop you. In fact, I'm giving you a standing invitation to visit Linphea. I'll be a Guardian Fairy after I graduate, and my word will carry a lot of weight. I'll protect you and your pride and dignity if I need to."

At the green-haired Witches' look, Flora added, "You're my sister's best friend. I trust you, and you know you can trust me."

"I'll think about it," was the response, and they lapsed into silence.

wcwcwc

Some time later, Bloom and Lucy were on the balcony, drinks in hand.

"What are you going to do after you graduate?" asked Bloom.

"I don't know yet," said Lucy, "Some of the other Witches have gotten offers, but I haven't. It's kinda surprising, too, since I'm the strongest Witch there since the Trix."

"I'm sure something will turn up. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," said Bloom.

There was silence for a moment, then they noticed a couple of younger students, probably freshmen, staring in their direction. One of them pointed, but stopped when she realized she had been seen.

"If you want to freak them out, smile and give them a friendly wave," said Bloom with a grin.

Lucy snorted, but did just that. The new fairies started, then ran into the east wing of the building. Bloom and Lucy enjoyed a good laugh.

"They have a lot to learn about Witches," said Bloom, taking a sip of fruit punch (unspiked).

"Yeah, they do," said Lucy. "You Winx got lucky with me. If it wasn't for Mirta, and what you've done for her, we would probably be enemies."

"If it wasn't for Mirta, we probably never would have met," said Bloom.

Lucy conceded the point. "I guess you're right. But we'll go our own ways after graduation."

Bloom smiled. "Yeah, but we won't lose contact. Fairies make an effort to stay in touch with friends. You'd have to lose us deliberately, or tell us to leave you alone first."

"If I did say that, would you?" asked Lucy, looking at the red haired Fairy of the Dragonfire.

"We would be sad, but yes, we would." Bloom paused, and looked over the campus quad. "I don't think you realize how important you are to us. This is, as far as I know, a unique friendship. We have to do more than just accept it. We have to see how we connect, how it changes us, see if we can make it grow. It could serve as an example for others."

"We agreed to keep it secret," said Lucy.

"Too late for that," replied Bloom. "A bunch of students know you're here."

"I meant from other Witches. It would make me seem venerable if they knew," said Lucy, giving Bloom a hard look.

"Oh." Bloom paused. "But on the other hand you would be well known across the Magical Realms for something unique."

Lucy's eyes widened for a second, and she looked into the sky with a faraway look. "That wouldn't be so bad..."

"You wouldn't abandon Mirta, would you?" asked Bloom.

"Never," answered Lucy immediately. Then she smiled. "I guess you're stuck with me, then."

Bloom offered her glass for a toast, to which Lucy responded by clinking them together, and they drained the contents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Flora, Mirta, Chatta and Zing appeared on the receiving platform in the town's Transfer Station on Linphea and went straight to the police station where Mirta had been registered as a Witch. Mirta wanted this out of the way as quickly as possible.

In the police station, Mirta addressed the officer at the front desk. "I need to speak to Officer Brannan."

The officer tapped some keys. "He's here. Just a moment." She tapped the side of the headphone she was wearing. "Officer Brannan, you have some visitors at the front desk." she listened, then addressed Mirta. "He'll be here in a minute."

"Thank you," she replied, and they sat down to wait.

Flora could feel Chatta's distress. "What's wrong?"

"I still don't like this place," was the reply, "I remember the last time we were here."

Zing, who had already heard the story learning about her bonded Fairy, used her cosplay magic to change into a police officer. She flew over to Chatta.

"You're under arrest!" said Zing, waving a nightstick.

"EEEEP!" said Chatta, and hid behind Flora. "I didn't do it! Don't let her get me!"

Flora and Mirta and the officer behind the desk laughed while Zing changed back and tried to calm Chatta down.

Just then Brannan came up from the depths of the offices. He smiled when he saw his visitors.

"Mirta! Good to see you!" he said.

"OH!" Mirta exclaimed, taken aback, "Uh...you too. I'm here to show I'm a Fairy, not a Witch."

"Okay, follow me, please," he said, still smiling. He turned back the way he had come.

Flora and Mirta looked at each other. "He remembers my name?" whispered Mirta. Flora smiled, but didn't answer.

The Fairy of Pumpkins, trailing behind the officer, said, "You might not know it, but Flora's family adopted me. Linphea is my home now."

"I know," he replied, "I read the updated file on you."

Again, Flora and Mirta exchanged glances. "You did?"

"I handled your case, so I'm kept appraised about you," he explained.

"I see..." said Mirta. For some unfathomable reason she felt a little disappointed.

At his desk he took the hand-held magic scanner off his equipment belt, and pointed it at Mirta. The light went from violet to blue, then stopped while blue-green.

"More light magic than dark. Your change is confirmed," he said. He sat down at his desk, gesturing for his visitors to sit as well. "I'm going to delete you from our Witch database, and add you to our Fairy," he explained, tapping at the keyboard.

After a few moments he looked at them. "That's that. Do you have that card I gave you?"

Mirta handed it to him, and he moved it over a translucent square on his desk that erased the information on it so he could use it again. He slipped it into a drawer.

"All right, then," he said, "Thanks for coming in and taking care of that."

"Certainly," said Flora with a smile. "While we're here, I want you to know that I'll be the new Guardian Fairy of Linphea, and Mirta will be my assistant."

"Well, I DO have another year at Alfea," put in Mirta.

"Oh, really?" he asked, looking at the tanned girl, "Congratulations, both of you! From what I know, you'll both do a great job!" At the glares he got from Chatta and Zing, he added, "And your Pixies too."

"Thank you," said Flora with a dazzling smile and stood up, Mirta a half-second behind her. They turned toward the front door.

"Um, Mirta..." said Officer Brannon in a tone she had never heard him use before.

"Yeah?" she answered, turning back to him.

"Would... would you like to go out some time?" he asked, face turning a light red.

Utterly shocked, Mirta put her hand over her mouth, and her eyes grew wide. Her mind had gone blank as well.

Flora had stopped as well, both Pixies on her shoulders. She smiled to herself. What an opportunity Mirta had! But her adopted sister was standing there unmoving! She stepped back and nudged her.

"OH!" said Mirta, startled back to life, "YES! I'd like that!"

"Great!" said Brannan, relief evident on his face, "How about in three or four days, when you've gotten settled in at home, and the ceremonies over with?"

"Sounds... sounds wonderful..." was the reply.

"Okay, I'll call then and we can set up a time," he said, smiling at her.

"I'll--I'll be looking forward to it!" said Mirta. She continued to stand there, so Flora took her by the arm and guided her out the door.

Outside, Chatta flew in front of Mirta, and opened her mouth, but Flora shook her head and put a finger to her lips. The Pixie of Talk looked annoyed for a moment, then understood. She flew back to Flora's shoulder.

It took several minutes of walking toward the transfer station before Mirta became aware of her surroundings. She looked at her sister. "What just happened? I mean, I KNOW, but I'm not sure I believe it."

"You and Officer Brannan have a date!" said Zing.

"It did happen, then. I wasn't imagining..." said Mirta, lost in thought again.

"Ah, love..." said Chatta.

"Bit early for that," said Mirta, "But I have to admit he's handsome. I just can't figure out why he would pick me. He arrested me, and knows I have dark magic."

"That's because he's native Linphean," said Flora, "Our culture is more calm and laid back than many, including, I guess, your home world."

"That's for sure," agreed the other Fairy.

"For the love of our world we're vigilant about problems, but we don't hold grudges. He's really interested in you," Flora said.

"That's something I never thought I would see..." said Mirta.

Flora put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, now, I've told you before you're a very pretty girl."

Mirta glanced down at herself. Since earning her Enchantix form, she had changed her style. Her dark red hair now fell to her shoulders, but she still wore her trademark white t-shirt with a pumpkin on it. Instead of a black vest, she now had a dark brown one over it. Her skirt was a little shorter and brown, matching the vest. Instead of boots her feet were in sneakers.

"Well, maybe I'm not the best judge of that," she replied. "I kinda envy you, Sis," she continued, "You've got natural beauty and grace, a sweet voice and are gentle by nature, and I just don't."

Flora narrowed her eyes at Mirta. "Stop that. Are you still feeling down about yourself?"

Mirta looked at the natural stone sidewalk. "I guess. I worry I'm not good enough for anyone."

"Look who your friends are," argued Flora, "The most powerful Witch to graduate from Cloud Tower in years, and the Guardian Fairies of a half-dozen worlds a couple of whom are princesses. If you weren't 'good enough', would any of us hang with you? Would you now have a new family, and a younger sister who adores you?"

"I guess not..." said Mirta, blushing.

"Then let it go, and accept your new life," said Flora.

Mirta turned redder and looked down. But she was smiling.

wcwcwc

Arriving home they were met by parents and a sister who were overjoyed to see them.

"The transition ceremony where you take over as the new Guardian Fairy is set at Anna's Glade outside town tomorrow," said Ivy, "So you two better get some rest."

In their rooms they sent emails to the Winx and Lucy to let them know all was well. Mirta's news was received with joy.

Not much sleep was gotten by anybody, as they anticipated the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The change from one Guardian Fairy to the next was marked by a three-day worldwide festival. The other Winx Club girls could not attend, as they were busy with their own ceremonies.

In keeping with the natural themes of Linphea, the ceremony itself was simple; the current Fairy, an older woman with silver hair and glasses name Kaye gave Flora a tree sapling grown from her own tree she had received from the previous Fairy. In return Flora gave her a bouquet of living flowers that would be planted in her garden. Included in the flowers were some young pumpkin vines. Both were in their Enchantix forms to perform the exchange. Mirta, standing behind Flora, was also in that form.

It wasn't unusual for a Guardian Fairy to have one or more assistants, though for the assistant to be the Guardian's sister was unprecedented. Mirta, to her embarrassment, was received with the same enthusiasm as Flora. Mirta was also surprised at the salary she would be getting, and that she would have her own office in the Guardian Building.

As they stepped down from the wooden stage, Flora was surprised to find Helia waiting for her. She ran into his arms and both became oblivious to everyone around them. Her parents and sister smiled and applauded; he had arrived at the house just before they had left for the ceremony.

Officer Brannan was stationed at one corner of the stage, and he went over to congratulate Mirta, to her embarrassment.  
They agreed to go on a first date in two days.

wcwcwc

Flora and Mirta, along with Chatta and Zing, arrived at the Guardian Building on a partly cloudy morning. It was a two-story stone building covered with ivy and surrounded by trees. It was set aside from the main admin building.

Going inside they found a wood-paneled reception area and a young woman behind the counter.

"Hi, Flora!" said the girl, "Hello, Mirta, Zing, Chatta. I'm Mari. I'm your receptionist." She was thin, with wavy dark blond hair, bright blue eyes, and small glasses. Tanned the way Flora was gave her away as native to Linphea.

"Nice to meet you!" said Mirta, while Chatta and Zing did a fly-around of the girl. She apparently met their approval, since they smiled at her before returning to their fairies.

"Mari! I haven't seen you since I left for Alfea! How are you?" Flora greeted her friend by taking her hand over the counter.

"Doing well! After I graduated I got this job working for Kaye. I was really excited to hear you would be the next Guardian!" she said. She looked at them. "Ready for the tour?"

"Lead the way!" said Mirta with a smile.

The lower level had a room with a communications system linked to the planetary satellite net, regular telephones and radio/TV, and had crystal balls and other magical communications devices.

"We get reports and requests from all over Linphea here," said Mari, "It's part of my job to screen and prioritize them before passing them on to you."

"Do we already have some requests?" asked Flora, pointing at a tray marked "IN" with a few pieces of paper in it.

"Those are very low-priority," said Mari. When the Fairy of Flowers headed toward it, she said "Relax, Flora, I know what I'm doing. You won't miss anything important."

Flora stopped, but looked unhappy.

"Trust me, Flora, this is my job. You don't want to be overwhelmed on your first day, and there are other things that need to be done first." Mari waited to see what Flora would do.

Reluctantly she turned away. "Okay, I will trust you. Lead on."

The next room was a transfer platform that could take them to almost any place on Linphea. This system was foolproof and nearly instantaneous. It would allow the Guardian Fairy to get where she was needed while conserving her energy. The human population of Linphea was a bit over five million, scattered around in small villages and a few isolated houses.

Across the corridor was a laboratory with devices for analysis of almost anything. It was also set up for experiments to investigate the properties of newly-discovered plants or extract what was needed from known ones.

At the end of the corridor was a winding staircase going both up and down. Mari explained that the basement was used for storage, and the offices were upstairs. Besides the Guardian's office there were four other smaller ones and the library on that floor.

Flora's office was large and airy, set over the reception area. The windows opened outward and could easily accommodate a transformed Fairy if she needed to leave that way. There were a few well-kept plants in the room, and both Flora and Mirta could feel their happiness.

Mirta chose the office closest to Flora's, and saw where there could be a lot of personal modifications made. But she still didn't have much in the way of personal belongings at home.

They learned that one of the large transport leaves was set aside for their use and was kept with the others. For local travel Kaye had preferred to walk or fly, and both Flora and Mirta were the same.

The tour concluded, Flora sat behind her desk while Mirta and Mari took seats in front of it. The Pixies were still exploring the building.

"Does it get very busy with requests?" asked Mirta.

"Rarely," replied Mari, "As a rule it's steady, with occasional 'down' times."

"What about those requests downstairs?" asked Flora.

"Touch that outlined rectangle on the desk," said Mari, "And they will be transferred here. You can decide for yourself which ones to take, and which ones to give to Mirta, and which ones not to do."

Flora did so, and the papers appeared. She read through them, then looked at Mari. "Do I have to take all of them?"

"No, I make it easier for you, but it's strictly your decision. I screen out the false requests and send on the ones misdirected here," was the answer.

"I'm glad," said Flora, "These will correct themselves in time. I don't see any real reason to go to them."

"I will pass that message on to the ones who made the requests. After all, you're the expert," said Mari. She stood up,  
took the papers, and with a smile left the office.

Flora suddenly sat back with a stunned expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Mirta.

"I-- I think it just set in that I REALLY AM the Guardian Fairy of Linphea now! I've got a huge responsibility here to take care of the whole world!" She looked at her adopted sister. "You will help me, won't you?"

Mirta got up and gave Flora a hug. "Sis, you can count on me!"

"And us!" Chatta and Zing chorused.

wcwcwc

Mirta's date with Officer Brannan went well, and they decided to keep seeing each other.

she had been shy and hesitant around him, but as they got to know each other, she relaxed. He was well-liked and well respected by others on the force.

Crime was rare, but did exist. Usually it was smuggling dangerous plants off world, or the occasional Witch that refused to be registered. Mirta and Brannan became liaisons between the Guardian Fairy's office and the police.

wcwcwc

As time passed, they got used to their duties. They used the transfer station to travel around Linphea, checking on outbreaks of disease, modifying weather to get rain or sun where it was needed, and dealing with the occasional more serious problem.

They did visit the Cave of the Willow, and made sure all was well. Flora told Mirta the story of getting the water to transform Ms. Faragonda back from being a tree, and how the Trix looked at a much younger age.

They were always well-received wherever they went, and rarely had to pay for anything. Mirta discovered Flora had been right-- the life of a Nature Fairy was very fulfilling. Once more she gave thanks that her life had been changed by her ex-family. She couldn't now remember how she envisioned her life had she graduated from Cloud Tower.

Rose stuck close to her, but tried not to be annoying. Mirta appointed her to be her own assistant (unofficially), and that made the girl very happy. It wouldn't be too many more years before she left for Alfea herself, and she wanted all the experience she could get before then. They even took her with them on a few minor missions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Winx Club Chat Room registered by Tecna of Zenith

Mod: Tecna

Attending: Bloom, Flora, Layla, Mirta, Musa, Stella, Tecna

BLOOM: It sounds like everyone had a huge ceremony except you, Tecna.

TECNA: The office of Guardian Fairy is standard on many worlds. It is not logical to spend money lavishly just for a changeover in personnel.

STELLA: But it's a chance to party!

TECNA: We on Zenith have other concerns.

STELLA: Oh, never mind.

STELLA: Mirta, is Lucy going to come in today?

MIRTA: I don't think so. She still hasn't gotten any job offers, and is living in Magix in a cheap hotel that caters to Witches. She's probably busy looking for work.

STELLA: Hmmm... what kind of work do Witches do, anyway?

MUSA: Good question!

LAYLA: As I understand, they can get any kind of job, but are especially good as industrial and governmental spies, bodyguards, magic research scientists and mercenaries. My dad's employed Witches for special assignments. He was impressed with the job they did, too.

STELLA: I don't know if my dad ever has ever hired any. They don't visit Solaria very often. At least, not the Castle.

MIRTA: Witches tend to be loners, and do well by themselves.

BLOOM: But what about you, Mirta? Your experience is different.

MIRTA: I happen to be a special case! : )

FLORA: How well I know! I couldn't get along without you.

TECNA: The last time a Witch transferred from Cloud Tower to Alfea was well over two hundred years ago. But I also found out there are just as many instances of transfers the other way.

MUSA: What about girls going to Red Fountain?

TECNA: There have been some in the past. It is just a coincidence there haven't been any the last several years.

BLOOM: I guess it really is a matter of attitude and preference.

MIRTA: Changing the subject, who else has assistants?

BLOOM: I do; two fairies who were freed from Obsidian.

TECNA: I have not had any need for an assistant to this point.

MUSA: Me either. In fact, so far I've been under whelmed with the demand on my time.

LAYLA: A couple of the mermaids have volunteered. Tressa is one of them.

STELLA: I've been busy keeping our south pole from getting too big. There seems to be some slight problem with the energy the sun puts out, like there's not enough of it. I haven't had time to screen any assistants.

BLOOM: I don't get it. Why worry about the size of an ice cap?

STELLA: There's only so much water on Solaria, and it's a delicate balance.

LAYLA: Makes me shiver to think of a water shortage.

TECNA: I know how you can get more water.

STELLA: ??!

TECNA: Comets are essentially cubic mile chunks of ice. Change the orbits of some and melt them when they get to Solaria.

STELLA: I'll run that by my dad.

TECNA: Any idea when this energy shortage started, Stella?

STELLA: Yeah... when Valtor visited, he took some from the Second Sun of Solaria. Cassandra confessed to allowing him access.

MUSA: Second sun?

STELLA: A small star kept here in the Palace. I found out it's what keeps the big sun stable. The amounts of energy from them are connected, and what affects one affects the other.

BLOOM: That's neat. Considering the problems I've had staying connected from Earth because of sunspots, maybe it needs one too.

STELLA: But Earth is pretty much magic free. It probably wouldn't work.

BLOOM: Oh. Oh, well...

TECNA: Stella, let me consult with Timmy about it. Maybe we can come up with a way to restore your suns.

STELLA: That would be great! All those extreme temperatures I have to work in are bad for my complexion!

BLOOM: Only you would say that, Stella. But what's going on with Cassandra? Is she still in prison?

STELLA: Yes, but Chimera is being released in a few months. I don't like it, but the courts don't consider her making me ugly a major crime.

LAYLA: How DARE they! : )

STELLA: Exactly! She'd just better stay out of my sight.

FLORA: Layla, you said Tressa volunteered to help you. How is she doing?

LAYLA: Quite well, actually. When we go on a mission, she's the one who handles the people we encounter, doing crowd control and dealing with local officials.

FLORA: What does the Queen think about it?

LAYLA: She loves it! Tressa is getting practical experience at leading, which will make her a better queen someday. One thing I've noticed is that she doesn't like asserting her authority, either as Princess or as a mermaid attached to the Guardian Fairy Office. She prefers to solve problems on her own, if possible.

FLORA: I'm glad. She was a sweet girl.

MUSA: Speaking of "sweet", how was Helia's visit, Flora?

MIRTA: He's nice; I like him.

FLORA: I think he enjoyed himself.

MIRTA: He did, I guarantee it! Our parents like him a lot.

FLORA: MIRTA, that's enough! I'm turning red here!

MIRTA: Why do you think I'm doing it? : )

STELLA: Still got plenty of Witch in you, huh?

MIRTA grins.

FLORA: Quit it, or I'll tell them about Brannan!

MUSA: Ohh. Brannan, that's right. Getting closer, are we?

FLORA: Her boyfriend's been seeing her a lot.

BLOOM: All right Mirta!

LAYLA: You go, girl!

TECNA: My congratulations!

STELLA: Is he cute?

MUSA: SPILL!!

FLORA: He's a police officer we met when she first came here. He ar

BLOOM: He what?

BLOOM: Flora? Mirta? What's going on?

BLOOM: Tec, are they still here?

TECNA: Yes, but I don't know what happened.

FLORA: Help! Help! My own assistant is attacking me with pillows!

MIRTA: You deserve it!

FLORA: I'm going to have Brannan recheck your levels of dark and light magic.

MIRTA blows a raspberry at Flora.

TECNA: What kind of spell is that?

MIRTA: An insulting Nature spell used against sisters who talk too much.

LAYLA: Keep your secret for now, Mirta, but we WILL find out!

MIRTA: Only when I'm ready for you to!

BLOOM: Guys, I gotta go-- Sky and his parents are coming for a visit.

STELLA: Oh, that's right-- remaking diplomatic ties again between Domino and Eraklyon.

BLOOM: Yeah. That'll be important to have as a foundation for the future.

STELLA: The ties between Solaria and Eraklyon won't be as strong, since Brandon isn't royalty,  
but they will be strengthened.

LAYLA: Bloom, before you go, I want to say something to everybody. Remember Ms. Faragonda said we were the new Company of Light? I think we should include our boyfriends. That will really add muscle to our forces.

STELLA: I thought we already had.

LAYLA: Well, make it official, then.

BLOOM: That's a great idea! We'll have to talk later; I really need to go. Bye, all!

Provider note to Mod: Connection with Bloom severed.

FLORA: Mirta, are you getting the message I'm getting?

MIRTA: Yeah. Hold on, I'm trying to read it.

MUSA: What?

MUSA: WHAT?

STELLA: What is it?

LAYLA: Dunno.

FLORA: Guys, we've got to go. We just got an emergency message about a forest fire that needs controlling.

MUSA: Oh. You had me worried for a minute.

FLORA: Forest fires are natural things that help remove old plants and create room and food for new. But this one is threatening some homes, and for some reason the Rangers are having trouble controlling it.

STELLA: Well, what are you waiting for? GO! And if you need help, holler!

MUSA: What she said!

LAYLA: I can bring some water if you need it.

TECNA: I won't be able to help for several days; I have a diplomatic mission starting tomorrow.

FLORA: We'll let you know, and thanks!

MIRTA: Bye!

Provider note to Mod: Connection with Flora severed.

Provider note to Mod: Connection with Mirta severed.

MUSA: I hope things will be okay.

LAYLA: They will be. Flora's as sweet and laid back as anybody I've ever met, but she's so competent she's scary.

TECNA: My observation as well. Shall we end this session, then?

MUSA: Yeah.

LAYLA: Okay.

STELLA: I guess.

Session ended; all connections severed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After telling their parents the situation, the girls and their Pixies went outside. Flora and Mirta transformed into Enchantix form and took off for town, the pixies holding on to them, since they couldn't fly as fast.

In the Guardian Building they found Mari waiting for them. She led them into the communications room and over to a desk with a holographic emitter built in. They returned to human form so their wings wouldn't get in the way.

"This is where the fire is," Mari said, tapping some keys.

A globe of Linphea appeared over the desk. A small spot indicated where they were currently, then turned around. Nearly halfway around the planet a second spot was marked. The globe disappeared and was replaced by a satellite picture. It showed the fire plainly, with a scale in the corner.

Flora frowned. "How long has it been burning?"

"For about two days," replied Mari.

"That's a pretty big fire for just two days," said Flora, studying the pattern of growth.

"Yeah, the Rangers thought so too. And it had been raining for nearly five days just before it started," was the reply.

"That's not possible!" said Mirta, "Even I know better than that! No fire could burn with everything so wet! Something weird is going on."

"I agree," said Flora.

"Should we go?" asked Chatta.

"Well, of course," answered Zing, "That's our job."

As they walked to the building's transfer station, Flora said to Mirta, "Be ready. I've been near forest fires before, and they can be bad for us, since we're sensitive to plants."

"Okay, I'll try not to let it bother me," answered Mirta.

"You can try, but I know it will. We'll have to depend on each other for support," said Flora.

"I've got your back, sis," said Mirta with a smile.

Flora put an arm around Mirta's neck and gave a brief hug. Then they stepped onto the platform, their Pixies hovering by their shoulders.

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Mari.

Flora nodded, and Mari hit a sequence of buttons. The two Guardians and their bonded Pixies disappeared.

Mari shook her head. She had sent Kaye to fires before, and knew from experience how bad it could be for a Fairy of Nature.

wcwcwc

Flora, Chatta, Mirta, and Zing appeared on the transfer platform at the ranger station nearest the fire. Where it had been night at home, here it was mid-morning.

A female Ranger awaited them. She was shorter than them by a head, and had light green skin and dark green hair.

"Hello!" she said, approaching, "You must be Flora and Mirta?"

"Yes, we are..." said Mirta, looking at Flora. Her sister was looking very ill-at-ease, concentrating on something Mirta couldn't sense. She took Flora's arm. "You okay?"

"No... I can feel the plants from here... it's horrible... the fire is eating them!" said Flora, holding her head.

"Uh, maybe you should go back..." said Mirta, putting an arm around Flora's back, and helping her to stand.

"NO!" said Flora, "I can't. Not and still be a Guardian Fairy. I've got to push past what I feel and do something." She looked at the Ranger. "Can you take us there?" She stood upright and Mirta let go.

"That won't be hard. It's just a short walk away," was the reply, "But are you sure you should go? You're looking really bad now."

"I-- I'll be okay, just have to ignore what I'm feeling," Flora answered. She looked at her sister. "You can't feel it?"

Mirta shook her head. "Nothing. At least, not yet."

"I'm going to rely on you for support, then," said Flora.

"What ever you need me to do, sis," answered Mirta.

They followed the Ranger outside, where the smoke had filled the sky, and was drifting around them. Nobody was around, as the small town had been evacuated the day before. Leaving the last building behind, they saw the signs of the fire getting stronger.

Flora was having trouble keeping her concentration, and tears were lightly flowing down her cheeks. Their Pixies were quiet, looking around and huddling together. Mirta was finally sensing what Flora was, but it didn't bother her as badly. She wasn't sure why but would use that to help Flora.

The Ranger stopped and gestured for them to go on, which they did. Over a rise in the road they came to the fire, and the last physical obstacle between Flora and her source of distress was removed. It took all her will power not to fall to her knees and collapse under the force of what she felt.

The town behind them was outside the fire-ravaged area, but wouldn't be for much longer. Flames stretched in both directions to either side of them, burning the plants and trees. The animals had long since fled before the destruction.

To Mirta's Witch-eyes, the fire looked... off. And familiar. The color wasn't exactly right for a normal fire. And it seemed to be moving almost with a... purpose.

"Flora, let's transform and look at things from above," suggested Mirta.

The other nodded, and they turned to their Enchantix forms.

Flora looked a bit relieved. "In this form, the feelings I'm getting seem to be... muted somewhat. It's not bothering me as badly. I thought it would be worse."

"Seems about the same to me," replied the Fairy of Pumpkins. "Maybe it's because you can draw on more power now and use it to block out the sensations."

"Maybe. Let's go," said Flora, and took off into the air, followed closely by Mirta. Again, their Pixies were holding on to them, rather than be left behind.

Above the fire the air was filled with smoke, and it was considerably warmer. They created an air bubble around themselves, using a spell Tecna had taught them after the adventure in the Black Mud Swamp where they had discovered the Dryads. Flora, in her turn, had taught it to Mirta.

Mirta, her suspicions already aroused, looked carefully at the pattern of burning. It seemed to be 'bulging' in the direction of the town, which wasn't natural since the growth was actually less in that direction.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Flora called "Let's try a rain spell," and gained altitude. Mirta followed closely.

Combining their power, the two cast a rain spell. The clouds in the distance began moving their way and came together,  
building and growing. Their moisture became denser, and rain began falling.

They hovered for a half an hour, watching what they could through the obscuring smoke. Said smoke grew denser as the fire was affected. They moved around the perimeter of the fire, directing heavier rain in places where the fire was greatest. Rangers on the ground fighting the fire waved a 'thank you' at them.

Mirta's internal alarm went off. The fire was being muted, but not extinguished. When rain fell, the fire was dampened,  
but when it quit falling grew again.

"I'm going to take a look at something. Be right back," called Mirta, and flew to the center of the burnt area. She opened her senses to dark magic, and found it present but faint. Landing she found that the fire had been started by a tree being struck by lightning. But...

She looked at the tree closely and found it still smoldering. The dark magic was strongest here. She took off and went back to the edge, gesturing Flora to follow. She landed and knelt close by a burning sapling.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"I guess you can't see it, but there is a definite purple cast to the flames," Mirta answered.

"And that means...?" asked Flora, exchanging glances with Chatta.

"Dark magic started this fire," said Mirta, firmly.

Flora, Chatta, and Zing gasped.

"It was started deliberately? By a Witch?" asked Zing.

Mirta nodded. "I'd say so. But we'll have to worry about who and why later." She glanced back at the raging fire, then turned to her sister. "We need help."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Livy, the Pixie of Messages, flew over the city of Magix to deliver her latest assignment. Her magical 'recipient sense' was leading her straight to the person it was intended for, and she was having a lot of fun looking over the bustling city as she went.

Down below, the various types of people went about their lives in harmony. This city was the crossroads of the Magical Dimension, and it showed. Downtown was bright, clean, and well-maintained, but she could tell her client wasn't here.

In a somewhat more run-down part of town, she zeroed in on a gray, nondescript six-story building. She became a bit worried when a sign over the door read "Witches Hotel", but she was committed to delivering the message. She steeled her nerve and approached the door, which opened automatically.

Inside she flew up near the ceiling to avoid hitting anyone, and maybe not be spotted. A few young women were sitting and talking, or standing at the front desk; all obviously Witches. The lobby was nice, if a bit old. The furniture was comfortable and clean.

Her magical sense told her the person she wanted was down one of the corridors branching off from the lobby, so she headed that way.

"HEY! A PIXIE JUST WENT DOWN THAT WAY!!" she heard behind her.

"Oh, oh," she thought, and sped up.

"GET HER!" cried another voice.

Livy glanced behind to see three Witches following her at a run.

"NO MAGIC!!" called a male voice from the lobby.

"THERE'S A PIXIE HERE! A PIXIE!" called one of the Witches, and doors began opening around her. Now she was really worried, and wondered what she was doing here.

Hands reached for her, but missed as she zig-zagged her way to her destination, which she now knew to be the last door on the left. The clamor behind her increased in volume as more and more Witches came from their rooms.

As she approached, the door suddenly opened, and a Witch stepped out. "What's all the-- HEY!" she said as Livy flew past her into the room.

Lucy turned her attention back into the room at the Pixie, closing and locking her door as she did.

Livy was hovering at the far beige wall, looking around for an exit.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

Livy turned and looked at her. "AAAAHHH!! A Witch!" she cried. She turned and flew into the wall, knocking herself silly.

Lucy made two strides across the small room and caught her before she could fall very far. The message she rode drifted unnoticed to the floor.

Shouting and pounding on the door started, and Lucy turned back to it. Closing a hand around Livy, she went to the door and opened it, finding six or seven Witches standing there.

"A Pixie just flew in there, and we saw her first!" said a girl with dark blue hair.

"I caught her, and I'm going to drain her magic," replied Lucy.

"No way, she's ours!" said another.

Since Livy was in her left hand, Lucy held up her right and created a sphere of energy that was black with a green edge. "You know how strong I am. Do you really want to do this?"

"You could at least share!" said the first Witch.

Lucy shook her head. "Finders keepers."

The other Witches knew better than to fight Lucy; her magic was way stronger than their own. They grumbled, but turned to go back to their own business. Lucy let the ball dissolve, then closed the door and locked it. She took Livy over to the bed and laid her down gently.

The Pixie drew up into a fetal position and shivered, eyes closed and teeth clenched.

Lucy went to the sink in the small attached bathroom, cleaned out a shot glass and filled it with water. Then returned to find Livy in the same position.

"Livy, it's okay, they're gone," said Lucy, offering the glass.

"It's NOT okay!" answered Livy, "You-- you're going to drain my magic!"

"No, I'm not. I had to tell those other Witches something, but you're safe now," was the reply, still offering the glass.

"I am?" Livy answered, opening an eye. She sat up, reached for the glass, then hesitated.

"You know me!" said Lucy.

"I do?" asked Livy, studying the tall Witch.

Lucy sat down on the bed. "Darkness, what a bad memory you have. I'm Lucy, Mirta's friend, remember? I lost a bet to Zing, and now I have to be friends with all Pixies."

Livy struggled to remember, then her face brightened. "OH! I remember now!" She took the glass and drained it in one swallow.

Lucy shook her head. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous for your kind."

Livy nodded. "But I have a message for you." She put down the shot glass and gestured at the paper she had 'surfed' on, still lying on the floor. It levitated, the magic bringing it to her.

Lucy caught it and opened it as Livy flew to the bathroom for more water.

DEAR LUCY,

PLEASE COME TO LINPHEA AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, WE NEED YOU. A FOREST FIRE STARTED WITH DARK MAGIC IS RAGING OUT OF CONTROL,  
AND IS THREATENING MANY HOMES AND LIVES.

FLORA IS AUTHORIZED TO OFFER YOU 5000 CREDITS FOR HELPING US.

WE BOTH WANT TO HAVE YOU STAY AND VISIT, TOO. PLEASE COME. I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE TRANSFER STATION TODAY, BUT WILL LEAVE A MESSAGE IF I HAVE TO GO BACK.

MIRTA

Five thousand credits! She could pay off her debts and still live comfortably for six months on that!

"Livy, what else can you tell me about this?" Lucy asked, gesturing at the message.

"Nothing, really. I got it this morning, and came to find you as soon as I could," she replied.

"Well, it's an offer I can't refuse, so I'm going. Are you supposed to take a reply?" asked Lucy, reaching into a closet for a canvas bag.

"No, just deliver this," said Livy.

"Okay, I'll pack, and we can sneak you out," said the tall Witch.

Lucy didn't have much in the way of possessions, so the task of packing was done in a few minutes. The last thing in the bag was the shot glass.

There was still room, so with a gesture she indicated Livy should get inside as well. Now that she remembered Lucy, the Pixie was no longer afraid, and complied. The bag was zipped up a moment later.

In the lobby, Lucy settled up her room rental as the other Witches glared at her back. It took almost all of her money, but she could walk out clear of debt. One witch was actually nervy enough to form a sphere of magic to throw, but a glare from the manager was enough to make her dissolve it. Lucy had caught the gesture out of the corner of her eye, and made a point to remember it was Jeannette who had done it.

Lucy walked several blocks in the direction of the transfer station before ducking into a alley and releasing Livy.

"Thanks for bringing me the message," said Lucy to the hovering Pixie, "You were brave to risk coming to me."

"It's a point of pride that I have always delivered my messages," said Livy.

"Well, you need to get out of this area, and I need to go to Linphea, so good bye," said Lucy.

"Say hello to Zing and Chatta for me, please," said Livy.

Lucy hesitated a moment, then nodded. "I'll do that."

Livy turned and gained altitude to fly over the buildings and make her way back to the Pixie Village. Lucy turned and walked on to the transfer station.

Once there, she stood in an open area.

"DESTINATION, PLEASE," came the voice of the controller.

"Linphea," said Lucy, clearly.

"ENJOY YOUR TRIP," said the voice, and Lucy disappeared from Magix.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As soon as Lucy appeared on the platform on Linphea, Mirta came over to meet her. Keeping the rules of Witches Decorum, she forgo giving her best friend a hug in public, and Zing stayed on her shoulder, electing to wave.

"I'm glad you're here, we can really use your help," said Mirta.

"Well, I can't refuse that kind of money, and a forest fire doesn't sound so bad," was the reply. The Witch nodded to acknowledge Zing. "Livy says hello."

Mirta headed for the street, and Lucy followed.

"Now the hard part," said Mirta in a low voice. Then, louder, "We need to get you registered, and we can go to the fire."

Lucy stopped dead still. "Registered?"

"You know what I mean. Flora told me you two talked about it," said Mirta.

Lucy frowned. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." In reality, Lucy was prepared to go through it. But putting up some resistance was part of the act.

"Please, Lucy, don't be stubborn. If you don't register, you won't be able to help, and that means no money," said Mirta. She had had hours to marshal her arguments, and that one was her best.

After a long, but fake, hesitation, Lucy nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. But you and Flora owe me big time."

Mirta nodded. She had expected nothing else. She flipped open her cell and tapped a speed dial button. "Brannan? She's here, and is going to cooperate. Okay, see you in a few minutes."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She followed her friend out of the transfer station and along the street toward the police station. For the most part people ignored them, and Lucy glared at any who didn't.

Brannan was waiting for them outside the police station. Mirta went to him, but confined herself to a hug, since he was on duty.

"So you're Lucy?" he asked, nodding, "Mirta's told me a lot about you."

"I really don't like this, so let's get it over with," she replied, crossing her arms.

Mirta sat at Brannan's desk while he took Lucy through the processing sequence. After about ten minutes they came back. Lucy looked annoyed, but behaved herself.

"Thanks for cooperating, Lucy," said Brannan, "That's the easiest time I've ever had registering a Witch."

"I understand why," Lucy answered, "Do you realize how humiliating it is to have to go through that? And some of the questions are really out of bounds."

Brannan frowned. "It isn't done this way to deliberately humiliate you or any other Witch. If you have some suggestions to make it easier for everyone, I'd like to hear them."

Lucy started to answer when Mirta stood up. "We need to get to get to the fire now, before Flora and the Rangers are overwhelmed."

They went outside, where Mirta and Brannan took a few moments to exchange a kiss. Other officers going into the headquarters smiled to themselves, but didn't comment.

"Take care of yourselves," said Brannan, "And Lucy, it was nice meeting you."

"I'll give you my suggestions about the registering process when I get a chance," answered Lucy, ignoring his attempt to be friendly.

"Ah... okay, thanks." the officer turned and went back inside.

Mirta was really wanting to lay into Lucy for her rudeness, but didn't. This was something she understood but didn't like. They walked in silence to the Guardian Building. Inside they found Mari, to whom Lucy was civil.

Lucy was shown the satellite pictures and brought up to date. Finally she turned to Mirta. "I agree with you, this fire is not natural. So, what is it you need me to do?" she asked.

"Help us put it out," was the answer, "I left Cloud Tower before I could take advanced lessons, so I don't know what to do about it."

Lucy smirked. "Okay, then, I'll help out the poor little Fairies who can't do anything without a Witch to lead them."

Mari frowned and started to make a retort, but Mirta stopped her with a hand on her arm. She knew Lucy was teasing. "Glad to hear it. Let's go, if you're ready."

"I need to stash my stuff somewhere," said Lucy, gesturing at her bag.

"I'll put it in my office," said Mirta. She grabbed the bag and left the room.

Lucy looked at the receptionist. "Mari, how is Mirta doing as a Fairy?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "What do you care?"

"She's been my best friend for years, and despite the way I act, I do care about her and want to know," said Lucy.

"Mirta is a low-key kind of person, and still has some self-esteem issues, but she supports Flora with everything she has and everything she is. Flora's told me she depends on Mirta, and really does consider her to be a sister," said Mari.

Lucy nodded. "I'm glad. Thanks. We'd better get to the transport."

Mirta met them at the door to the transport platform. "Okay, your bag is safe. Let's go."

wcwcwc

A minute later the three of them appeared in the town threatened by the fire. Outside, Mirta changed to Enchantix form and took off, Lucy right behind her. Zing held onto Mirta again.

In the smoke Mirta cast the air bubble spell around them.

"Okay, let's find Flora," said Mirta, looking around. The dense smoke preventing her from seeing very far.

Lucy was studying the fire. "I can see the dark magic," she said, "And this is an advanced spell, too. The purple color indicates that a 'no-douse' element has been added, and a direction element. It's going to be tough to put out."

"I was afraid of that," said Mirta, "Glad you know." Mirta cast a spell with a bit of fairy dust that became an arrow pointing toward Flora. "She's that way. Let's go."

They flew in the indicated direction and finally found Flora. She was on the ground, helping a fire fighter who had been injured when a burning branch fell on her.

As Mirta, Lucy, and Zing landed, Flora laid her hands on the woman and they glowed. After a half-minute or so, she moved them away and the glow died.

The fire fighter did not improve, however. She lay, groaning, eyes closed and her physical injuries still raw. Flora was at a loss of what to do next.

Lucy knelt by her, examining the wounds with her Witch eyes. She could tell what the problem was. "The dark magic from the fire has entered her. You need to treat it like breaking a spell," she advised.

Flora smiled her thanks, then pulled out her vial of fairy dust. She sprinkled it over the victim, who immediately relaxed and fell asleep. The wounds were closing as she lay there. Medical personnel picked up the stretcher and took her away. But it didn't stop them from looking at Lucy with both awe and a little suspicion.

Flora turned to the tall Witch. "Thank you, Lucy, I just didn't know what to do."

"This is advanced dark magic," was the reply, "And it's going to be hard to beat. From what I can tell, there are also several elements added to it."

"Can you tell who cast it?" asked Flora.

Lucy shook her head. "No, the basic spell is standard, and the extras are options any Witch can add."

"Do you know how to beat it?" Flora asked, pleading in her leaf-green eyes.

Lucy hesitated. "The message I got promised me five thousand credits for helping. Is that correct?"

Flora blinked. What a weird question at a time like this. "Yes," she replied.

"Then we have a contract," said Lucy, "And I'll cooperate fully. To answer your question, I think so."

Behind Lucy, Mirta smiled, and Flora saw it. It gave her a lot of relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Tell me what you've observed," said Lucy.

Flora thought for a few seconds. "Putting water and chemicals on it will beat it down, but it comes back. I don't really know any spells for fighting fire other than rain spells. I can help the forest get started afterward, though."

Lucy cocked her head at the Fairy of Flowers. "Anything else?"

"Well... I can feel the plants' pain as they die, but it isn't as bad when I'm in Enchantix form," she explained, and shook her head. "I really have no idea why."

"That's because of the dark magic involved. In this form you are far more powerful, and the magic is proportionally less," said Lucy.

Flora nodded slowly. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Let me study for a minute," said Lucy. Mirta cast an air bubble spell around her as she went by. She walked over to a burning log and looked closely at the fire. She waved a hand over it, and Flora could see her lips move. Finally the Witch came back over.

"These are the extra elements I see," started Lucy, "Resist-water, burn-hottest, and a move-to-and-destroy-created-objects."

"Then this is a malicious fire!" gasped Mirta, "And this town was the target!"

Lucy shrugged. "Not necessarily. I get the feeling it was done this way as a distraction, to keep the Guardian Fairy busy."

Flora appeared shocked. "You mean..."

"I mean whoever set this had another goal in mind, and needed you out of the way," interrupted Lucy. "I also noticed we are a long way around Linphea from where you live. They likely have the planet itself shielding them from you."

"Then we'd better take care of it as quick as possible," said Chatta. "This could be a danger to the whole world!"

"Right!" agreed Zing, and changed her appearance to a fire Pixie. "I'm ready!"

"What do we do, Lucy?" asked Mirta.

"The only way I know of to stop it is to take away the air," she replied. She waved a hand around herself. "I guess kinda reverse this air bubble spell."

"The problem with that is the air bubble is short range and small area, and the fire is wide spread," said Flora.

"Just have to work with it," answered Lucy.

Mirta took a few minutes teaching the normal spell to Lucy as Flora tried to work out how to reverse it, make it a vacuum spell.

Flora's frown suddenly lifted as she had an idea. She held her palms toward the burning log and her yellow glow appeared. "Vacuum bubble!" she said loudly.

A bubble appeared around the log, but it was unstable, trying to draw in on itself. The fire wavered and went out only a split second before the bubble collapsed with a 'pop!'.

Flora staggered then caught her balance. Mirta went to her as Lucy went to the log. "What happened?" asked Mirta, "I saw it work, but..."

The Flower Fairy shook her head. "It's too unstable. The vacuum instantly collapses, and I'm not strong enough to hold it up against the weight of the air."

"But it did work," said Lucy, turning to them, "The fire on the log is out."

"We can save the town, then," said Mirta.

"We need to find some other way," said Flora, "Just that much was tiring. I KNOW I couldn't last long enough to do that much fire."

"Power convergence?" asked Mirta.

"Lucy couldn't be part of it," answered Flora.

"Oh, right," said a disappointed Fairy of Pumpkins.

"I have an idea," said the Ranger who had met Flora and Mirta and the Pixies.

They all turned to her.

"I'm Kandella, Senior Ranger," she said, "And what we do is dump dirt on it to smother it."

Lucy frowned. "I dunno... the dirt will still have air in it. This kind of spell can be persistent."

Flora suddenly winced. "I should have thought of this before-- Mirta and I can sprinkle fairy dust on it to break the spell, and then it can be put out normally!"

"That should work!" said Lucy.

Flora and Mirta took off, making sure Zing and Chatta were left with Lucy and the Ranger. They flew along the edge of the fire, dust dropping from their wings onto the fire. Lucy observed, then contacted Mirta with the Mental IM spell they had used on the Red Fountain ship.

"MIRTA, IT'S WORKING! THE FIRE IS LOSING THE DARK MAGIC ELEMENT!" she sent.

"GREAT! THANKS!" was the reply.

The two Fairies continued their work until the town was safe and they were running low on dust. Then they returned to where Lucy and Kandella were. They were met and thanked by many of the Rangers and fire fighters.

Lucy had used her affinity to Elemental Water magic to draw water from rivers and streams and douse the fire already treated, and this time it stayed out.

It was late in the afternoon, so the Rangers offered them rooms to take a shower and rest until the morning, which were gratefully accepted. It would take some time to replenish the dust anyway, and the fire could now be handled by regular means.

wcwcwc

It took two more days of work to put out the remaining fire, saving the town and an area where several unique species of flowers bloomed. Some isolated homes were lost, but no lives.

The town's inhabitants came back on the second day, hailing the two Fairies, the two Pixies, and the Witch for their work. Lucy was secretly surprised at how well she was treated, but publicly acted as though they weren't doing enough to thank her. Mirta quietly explained that to Flora.

Finally though they returned to the Guardian Building, tired but happy for the completed mission. Mari assured them no important missions were pending, so they created a report on the fire and Lucy's theory of it being a distraction. The planetary security section promised to look into it.

It took surprisingly little persuasion to convince Lucy to come stay at Flora and Mirta's home. She had agreed that since the fire was the creation of a dark spell, helping finish the mystery was part of the contract. As Mirta pointed out, her friend really had nothing else to do.

Rose stood halfway behind her father as he and her mother greeted the green-haired Witch. Her eyes were wide and she watched her every move. Finally she came out to greet Lucy herself.

"I- I'm glad to meet you, Lucy," said Rose, "You're my sister's best friend, and I want to be your friend too."

Lucy was taken aback, but at Mirta's smile of encouragement said, "Well, Rose, Witches don't have friends as a rule , but I guess one more won't hurt."

Rose smiled and took Mirta's hand.

Lucy settled in quickly, and quietly started helping out around the house; she felt learning Mirta's role in the family was important. She saw that her best friend was very much loved and appreciated; nothing fake about it. She found she was included in family events (if she wanted to be-- nobody ever insisted), and was even relaxing.

Rose got over her nervousness and spent time with Lucy, asking her a lot of questions. For her part, Lucy was patient and gave the girl answers. But she did also teach her that there were certain subjects you didn't broach with a Witch unless you knew them very well.

In town she was left alone by the police, who all knew her by sight, and approached by people who had relatives in the town she had helped save. By the rules of Witches Decorum she was rigidly polite to them.

"Darkness, I'm getting soft-- spending time with Fairies and Pixies on a planet of Nature," she grumbled to herself. But she was enjoying the time spent here, even if she would never admit it to anyone, even herself.

While they waited to hear back from the authorities, Mirta had two dates with Brannan, and each time came home happier. Both Lucy and Flora were glad for her, and kept their fingers crossed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was eight days before Flora was contacted by the planetary security force with news of what was going on.

Sokama berry bushes were disappearing from the forests some fifty miles from the town. They were poisonous to humans, but the staple food for a small semi-mammal called a kadsh. They in turn were the food for a much larger carnivore called a carabuda. The scientists studying herd movements saw the carabuda were deviating from their normal areas, following the kadsh who were looking for food.

Investigating why the kadsh were leaving the area they found many bushes had been dug up from the ground. This alarmed them, so they contacted the local police who passed on the report.

wcwcwc

Flora, Mari, Lucy and Mirta were in Flora's office, discussing the situation. It was early evening, and the sun had set throwing reds, oranges, and yellows over the sky, which was still faintly blue.

"So you were right, Lucy, the fire was a distraction," said Flora.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, "It helps to know how Witches think, and that's what all the facts added up to."

"But what would anybody do with sokama berry bushes?" asked Mari, "The only thing they're good for is food for the kadsh."

"That's where you're wrong," answered Lucy, "They are very poisonous to many intelligent species, and the poison itself is tasteless and clear. A drop is enough to cause death to any normal-sized human adult. Very useful in assassinations."

"And Linphea is the only place they grow," added Flora, thoughtfully.

"A bunch of bushes were taken from a wide area," put in Mirta, "That means more than just a simple assassination is involved." She paused, then "Maybe someone wants to grow their own bushes? Be a supplier of the poison?"

"That's not a bad idea, Mirta," said Lucy, then smiled. "If I wasn't on this side of the mystery, I might do it myself."

Mari blanched, but Flora and Mirta, used to Lucy's sense of humor, giggled. Mari eyed them all uncertainly.

"Wait a sec!" Mirta suddenly exclaimed, "When I met Inez the first time, she had a bag of sokama bushes! I never did find out why she was taking them!"

Lucy frowned. "But Inez is dead. We saw their ship disappear into the sun's heat."

"Yeah, but she, Zee and Megan don't have to be the ONLY Witches involved!" Mirta replied, "Weren't they part of a larger Coven?"

"Yeah... the..." said Lucy, thinking, "Coven of the... Thirteenth Dead Moon!"

"I'll look that up," said Mari, sitting at a computer. A half-minute of typing brought up only one online reference and it had almost no information, not even the Coven's base planet.

"What about any other uses for sokama berries?" asked Flora.

More typing. "No," came the answer, "That's the only one that comes up. Oh, wait..." She read for a bit. "Oh, this is an article about an antidote to the poison, but the problem is getting it to the victim before the poison works."

"Guess we reached a dead end," said Lucy, who sat back, thinking.

Flora was silent as well. Mari continued to scroll through references.

Mirta was thinking too. Something was nagging at the back of her head. Something that would solve this problem... She stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She went to her own office and stood in the door, looking around. She had started putting in personal touches, but the room was still pretty bare. Whatever the solution was, it wasn't here. Across the hall she went into the library, looking at the titles on the book spines, hoping that would trigger the memory. Nothing.

She went downstairs to the reception area, but it was quiet and vacant. Both Zing and Chatta were at home. Chatta had caught a cold, and Zing was taking care of her.

Going into the communications room, she looked around until her gaze met the holo-projector. She went and called up pictures of the forest fire taken from satellites. Then she slid the view around to show where the bushes had been taken. Zooming in, she saw the unmistakable shape of a spacecraft half-hidden under some trees. Checking the time stamp, she found that the pictures had been taken at the same time they were fighting the fire. She gasped. THIS was what she was trying to remember!

Tapping the intercom button, Mirta said, "You guys, come to the comm room! I've found something!"

wcwcwc

Five minutes later, Mirta's discovery was confirmed. They zoomed in as well as possible, but could make out no markings on the ship (to no one's surprise).

"Lucy..." said Mirta, "The ship Inez had was dark blue, wasn't it?"

"Uh... yeah, it was..." agreed Lucy, and looked at her friend. "Think we could get the data from our trip to check against?"

"I'm pretty sure we can," was the answer, "Most institutions cooperate with a Guardian Fairy's office. But this will be our first contact with Red Fountain."

"But wasn't their ship destroyed by the sun?" asked Flora, uncertain what they were getting at.

"Yes, it was," answered the red-headed half-fairy, "But that Coven might have more than one ship, or rented another from the same place."

Flora smiled at her sister. "That's good thinking."

Mari put in a call to the Specialist's School, and an hour or so later the sensor data from the Red Fountain ship came in. The ship had been destroyed, but the data had been sent when they communicated with Alfea and the other schools.

"Mirta, Lucy, there's a personal note attached," said Mari, and the friends came over to see.

LUCY AND MIRTA:

ANALYSIS OF THE VIRUS PROGRAM AND THE FALSE DATA ABOUT BEKISAN REVEALED NOTHING WE DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW. I TRIED TO TRACE IT BACK TO ITS ORIGIN, BUT AGAIN, NO LUCK. SORRY.

TIMMY

"So we can't prove that Coven sent it. Just great," said Mirta.

"Doesn't surprise me at all," answered Lucy, "But why is Timmy still at Red Fountain? Didn't he graduate?"

"Yes, but in our last chat session Tecna told us he had been hired to do a systems overhaul," said Mirta.

"Good on him," muttered Lucy, and turned her attention back to the pictures.

wcwcwc

The comparison proved to be inconclusive. None of the satellite pictures were good enough to make the identification a sure thing, but did give a 78 percent chance it was the same type of spacecraft.

"So, what's the next move?" asked Lucy, sitting back in her chair.

"We go to the fields tomorrow and take a look ourselves," said Flora, Maybe we can find a print from the landing gear, or paint scraped by a tree. Or maybe someone left something that could be used to identify them."

Lucy, Mari, and Mirta agreed with that idea. They had certainly done all they could here.

wcwcwc

The next morning found Flora, Mirta, and Lucy ready to go. It was too far for them to fly, and no Transfer Platform was any nearer than they were, so they would have to find another means of getting there. Lucy absolutely refused to ride the giant ladybugs, so that left the transport leaf.

It was taken out of storage and the three of them boarded for the flight. Neither Mirta nor Lucy had ridden this kind of thing before, so were rather nervous.

Soon they were flying over the trees and lakes of Linphea, and both finally relaxed enough to look over the sides and enjoy the trip. There were no signs of civilization anywhere.

The trip took about thirty minutes, and when the leaf landed they stepped off onto springy grass. All around them were tall trees with fronds for leaves, and the undergrowth was thick. Odd animal calls were heard clearly, though the creatures making them remained hidden.

Finding a hole where a sokama berry bush had been, they examined it closely. The hole was carefully dug, and all the plant's roots had been taken. The thief obviously wanted to keep the plants healthy. It seemed like the idea of a poison supplier having his own garden had been borne out.

The three wandered apart by agreement, to search more efficiently. Mirta was looking at the ground around where bushes had been taken, but so far had found nothing. She had decided to find the edge of the harvested area, and was looking toward a field with high grass when behind her a voice spoke.

"Well, well, well... looks like our trap worked," said a familiar, female voice.

Mirta spun around to find it, and was shocked at what she saw. Inez, Zee, and Megan, alive and well. And all three were smirking at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I- Inez? Is it really you?" asked Mirta.

"Yep, we're kinda hard to get rid of," was the answer.

"But we WILL get rid of you and your Guardian Fairy friend," added Zee.

"How did you escape? We saw your ship vanish into the sun's heat and light," said Mirta. She was playing for time, knowing her sister and best friend were nearby.

She began mentally willing the grass to take a message to Flora in the form of a feeling of danger and the direction to it; anything more complex wasn't possible. She was too busy keeping the Witches talking to contact Lucy through the Mental IM spell.

"Your buddy from Red Fountain isn't the only one who knows some tricks with spacecraft navigation," answered Zee.

"Well, whatever happens here, I'm glad you weren't killed," said Mirta.

"Only a traitorous Witch-turned-Fairy would say a thing like that," Inez commented, "And it's another reason to destroy you."

"What about the berry bushes? What have you done with them?" asked Mirta, quickly, before they could act. She knew the three wouldn't miss a chance to gloat, especially to her.

As predicted, the three Witches exchanged a look, then smirked at her.

"You know quite well that Linphea has many, many types of plants that are very valuable and useful in spells and potions," said Inez, "So we've started taking them off-planet to a garden where they will be cared for VERY well and the products sold to those who need them.

Having to come here where we risk being caught is too big of a pain, and makes it too expensive, so the Linphea Connection has been started to take care of that. We're already making a ton of money."

Mirta looked confused. "The Linphea Connection? That's the name of the business?"

Zee nodded. "My idea."

"IT WAS NOT!!" objected Megan, immediately.

"Don't start that again!" warned Inez, "We've settled that argument, and that's the end of it."

"Sorry," said Zee and Megan at the same time.

She was running out of time, and Mirta knew it. The message had been sent, and she could only hope to hold out until Lucy and Flora came to the rescue.

Mirta raised her arms and changed into her Enchantix form. The Witches stared at her.

"Well... I have to admit you look nice," said Inez, "And you keep a hint of your past as a Witch in your clothes. I do like the pumpkin as a belt buckle. I think I'll take that with me when you're out of the picture."

"You'll have to go through me to get it, though," said a new voice that proved to be Flora in her Enchantix form. She ran up beside her sister. "Are these the Witches you told me about?"

"Yes, that's Inez on the right, Zee in the middle, and Megan on the left," was the reply.

"And I was having trouble telling which was Witch," said another new voice, that of Lucy. She came up beside the two Fairies and stood with them.

"Ouch, Lucy, that was bad," said Mirta.

"Why do you think I said it?" said Lucy.

The Witches under discussion had gone pale. They had not expected the Witch who had beaten them to be here, and they were all afraid of her. They could feel the strength of her magic, and knew they were in for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Zee.

Lucy grinned." I was called in as a consultant on the fire you set."

"You took a contract from a FAIRY?" Megan was incredulous.

"The money's good," shrugged Lucy.

"Y-you won't stop us!" declared Inez, "You took us by surprise before, but we're ready for you now!" To emphasize the point, she held up her hands and a glow surrounded them. Megan and Zee did the same.

"Let's take the high ground, ladies," said Zee, and took off, closely followed by the other two.

But before they could get more than a couple of feet in the air, Flora shouted "IVY WRAP!" The ground under them erupted with thick vines that wrapped around their legs and began to enclose them.

"Typical Nature Fairy trick," muttered Zee, "INCENERATUS!" The blue glow that surrounded the three of them burned the vines and they withered away, releasing them.

"VIRTUAL PUMPKIN!" came the voice of Mirta.

They looked over toward their intended victims only to be slapped in the face with balls of orange magic that exploded like water balloons and felt and smelled like pumpkin juice.

"EEEEWWWW!!" all three said.

"That's disgusting! I hate pumpkin!" said Megan. She looked at Mirta. "You owe me new clothes!"

"Never mind that! Let's do what we planned!" said Inez.

The three put their hands up and balls of magic appeared between them; green for Inez, blue for Zee, and yellow for Megan. At a nod from Zee, they threw them together.

The balls of magic zigzagged toward the intended targets, but Lucy put up a black transparent shield that stopped them from hitting. But the explosions and sounds were very loud and bright, causing all three to close their eyes and stop their ears, just as intended.

When sight returned a few moments later, the three Witches had surrounded them.

Lucy looked at Zee, who smirked. "MEGABLAST!" all three Witches shouted.

A ball of translucent energy surrounded them and began to fill up with even more energy.

Lucy knew this spell, and what it could do to them. They would be vaporized if they let it happen. She also knew there was only one defense for it; to get away.

"Follow me!" she shouted, and took off as quickly as she could. After a half-second hesitation, Mirta and Flora chased after her. The felt a tingle as they passed the edge of the spell.

"We need an advantage, to cut off their attacks," said Lucy as she flew up and toward where the giant transport leaf had landed.

The Witches had let the Megablast Sphere dissipate, re-absorbing the energy as it did. Then they took off after them. Balls of magic chased the three, but they managed to avoid being hit as they talked.

"I've already called the Defense Force, and they will be here as quickly as possible," said Flora, "We have to delay them."

Lucy grinned as an idea occurred to her. "In that case, follow me," said Lucy, and turned her flight path 90 degrees."

Flora and Mirta followed, and looking to their right saw the three Witches adjust their course as well.

"Land there," said Lucy, pointing to the Witch's spacecraft.

Mirta and Flora giggled, and did what Lucy said. The ship was a dark green, and this model had a large hold. Again, there were no markings on it. There was ample room for the three of them to stand comfortably.

They all looked up at their enemies, who were rather stunned at this turn of events. They couldn't attack them magically without risk to their ship.

"Oookayyy..." said Inez, hovering just off the bow, "Good move. But I can fix that. Zee, the remote."

The dark-skinned Witch pulled a hand-held remote from her belt, and after a glance at it pushed a button.

The ship's computer, sensing the presence of the foreign objects on the hull decided it needed to be removed to ensure a safe take off. It activated the debris screens, which had the effect of sweeping the two Fairies and Witch off their feet and carried them over the edge of the hull, where it dropped them.

Yelling in protest, they fell some fifteen feet to the ground, fortunately landing on soft leaves that had already been removed.

As they recovered, the Witches laughed.

"We need to destroy them now," said Zee.

That ended the laughter quickly, knowing she was right.

"TRANSPORTUS!" shouted Inez, and all six of them vanished to reappear some hundred yards from the ship.

Flora, Mirta, and Lucy started to stand up.

"SPIDER WEB!" shouted Zee, and a glob of magic hit them, throwing them back down and forming sticky strands that grabbed trees and plants, even the ground, and held them down.

"MEGABLAST!" they all shouted, and again energy formed around the Guardian Fairy, her Assistant, and the Consultant, and began to fill.

Lucy was trying to remember the counter spell for the magic spider web, and realized she only had a few seconds to do so.

Mirta worked a hand free and held it toward the Witches. She did something she hadn't done since Wizgiz admonished her during Mandragora's attack on Alfea-- called on her dark magic reserves.

"ILLUSION DELUSION!" she said softly, so their enemies wouldn't hear.

The same monster she had used against the Trix appeared behind the Witches and bellowed. Once again the trick worked. Startled, they let their concentration lapse and the Megablast dissipated.

They turned toward what they thought was a huge monster when it disappeared, leaving the newly-arrived Planetary Defense ship in its place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"YOU WILL SURRENDER AT ONCE!" shouted a voice from the ship over the intercom.

"I don't think so!" yelled Inez.

The three Witches separated a bit, and started creating magic spheres.

Before they were completely formed the voice boomed again. "POWER DOWN! NOW!"

Inez threw her sphere at Mirta, who, caught off-guard, had only time to cringe before it hit. But it never reached the half-Witch. A black transparent shield appeared that deflected it toward Zee.

"You did that once," Lucy told Inez, "But never again, not as long as I live."

Zee's choice of target had been Flora, but was forced instead to use it against Inez's sphere. They met and exploded, knocking everyone apart.

It took a few seconds to recover, and the guards in the ship used the opportunity to try and catch the three Witches with a tractor beam.

Megan had glanced at the ship just in time to see the emitters begin to glow, which meant they were about to be used. "Sisters, watch out! Tractor beam!"

Immediately they scattered away from the ship. The computer's lock spoiled, the emitters powered down.

Megan pulled out the remote and tapped some commands. From the half-hidden ship a red beam appeared and struck the guard's ship. Not expecting a ship-to-ship battle, their screens were down. The beam bore a hole and set off several electrical explosions inside. But whatever had been damaged did not include the generators, the engines, or the antigrav because it continued to hold position.

An answering shot was made, striking the Witch's ship and destroying the cannon.

Megan returned the remote to her belt, and flew over to Inez. Zee saw and joined them.

"We'll all attack the Fairies," said Megan, "And I'll wait for an opportunity to take care of the ship."

"Got it," said Zee, and they flew toward their enemies.

They threw magic balls, one after another, as many and as quickly as possible, at Flora, Lucy, and Mirta. Magic shields were put up, but the sheer number of attacks put a heavy strain on them all, and they couldn't counterattack.

Suddenly the Witches changed tactics. Megan continued to target the shields, while the other two threw balls above, below, and to the sides. Once past the defenders, the balls changed course toward them.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Lucy, and quickly made her shield spherical, enclosing all three of them. The balls of magic exploded against it, but none got through to them. Lucy was relieved. The shield weakens as its surface area grows, and she wasn't sure she could keep it strong enough to protect them.

All this was a distraction, as Megan, the most technologically adept of the three, flew beneath the ship and targeted the engine exhaust ports. She grew her sphere large and powerful, but just as she released it, a tractor beam shot out and trapped her. The sphere was deflected from its path, missed the ship, and flew up into the sky, where it dissipated harmlessly. She was then pulled to a hatch that opened and brought inside, where addle shackles were put on her, and she was led to the brig.

In the meantime, the battle had paused as Inez took in what Lucy said. "Compromising your Witch's Principles to save that pathetic Fairy! Unbelievable! And unforgivable!" said Inez. "If taking you out is what I have to do to get to her, then so be it! You can try out a spell I invented: VENOM WEB!"

In appearance it was similar to the spider web trap used earlier, but this one had a definite greenish cast to it. When it struck Lucy, the tall Witch screamed in pain. The web was laced with a strong poison absorbed through the skin. She struggled with the web, but only tangled herself worse. Losing strength rapidly she fell toward the ground.

Mirta flew down and grabbed the web, gasping at the pain. "No, don't save me, save yourself... look out... behind..." said Lucy, weakly.

"Never! I'll never abandon you!" said Mirta, gritting her teeth as she lowered the bundle toward the ground. Lucy and the webbing was heavy, and the pain pretty bad, but she knew she could do this! She had to! Her best friend's life was at stake!

Inez created another power sphere. "Now I've got you!" She threw it toward the half-Fairy, whose back was to her once again, just as it had been on Bekisan.

Halfway to its target it was met by a greenish-yellow ball of Flora's creation. The two spheres merged, and the colors seemed to fight for dominance. Finally Flora's colors won, and the sphere dissipated.

Inez and Zee paused, amazed at this development. Tractor beams shot out from the ship and nabbed them. They yelled in protest as they were pulled in.

Paying them no more thought, Flora dived to where Mirta was still struggling to keep Lucy from landing hard. She blew some dust at the ground, and enormous vines burst forth, catching Lucy and bringing her safely down.

Mirta had to pull hard, but finally got her hands unstuck. She was looking at her hands, examining the stains the venom had created on her gloves. Because of the gloves very little of the venom had reached her.

"Mirta..." said Flora, landing beside her sister. When Mirta looked at her, Flora pointed at Lucy.

Their Witch-friend was unconscious, the strands of webbing leaving burns on her bare skin, and stains on her clothes. A bit of acid-smoke rose from her body, stinging the two Fairy s noses.

"She's gonna die!" exclaimed Mirta, "What do I do?"

"Use your Fairy Dust," replied Flora, "Get her out of the web and I'll heal her."

Mirta sprinkled her Dust liberally over her friend, and the dark-magic-created webbing dissolved, unable to resist the power. Soon Lucy was free of it.

Flora knelt and put her hands on Lucy's abdomen. Concentrating, she let the Power of Nature flow into the Witch. Time passed, and Flora could feel the venom starting to give up, but Lucy wasn't responding to the treatment the way she should have. The pain had driven Lucy's 'self' far away.

Flora looked at Mirta, who had knelt on the other side of Lucy. "I need you for a Power Convergence!"

"But... I'm not good with healing spells! You know that!" was the reply.

"She's dying, Mirta. We both need you. Put everything you've got into it," said Flora.

"O- of course," said Mirta. She put her hands atop Flora's, and concentrated as well.

The converged healing spell flowed into Lucy with renewed strength. Mirta gasped as she felt what Flora had been feeling; an absence of Lucy's 'being', and the darkness of the venom.

"Call her back!" said Flora.

"No, you can't... don't you dare leave me..." said Mirta, "I need you! You come back! Now!" She redoubled her efforts, pouring all the power of her Enchantix form, all her dark magic reserves, everything, into her best friend. She emptied herself of power, hoping it would be enough to save Lucy.

Flora gasped, as she felt what Mirta was doing pass through her hands and into the Witch. The power was far greater than she could muster herself, so she contented herself with directing it to attacking the venom and repairing the damage.

As Mirta lost her magic energy, things began to gray out for her. But just as she fell into the dark of unconsiousness, she felt the spark that was Lucy come into the area of her awareness. She dropped to the ground beside Lucy, a faint smile on her face. She had won this battle. Lucy was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When Mirta came to, she found her head cradled in Flora's lap, and Lucy looking down at her, smiling. Flora was stroking her hair.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah... just weak..." answered Mirta, "How are YOU?"

"I'm great! Never felt better in my life!" answered Lucy, "You saved me by giving me everything you had. I can't believe you would do that."

Mirta sat up, Flora's hand on her back to steady her balance. "Hey, we've got a prediction of a lifelong friendship to fulfill. That means both of us have to be here." She grinned at the Witch.

Lucy's answer was interrupted by the arrival of the ship's captain. He saluted and said, "Flora, their ship's computer has all the answers and all the evidence to put them away."

"Good news, then," said Flora.

"My people are re-planting the bushes now." He looked toward the Witch's ship. "That was the only kind of plant they had aboard, fortunately."

Mirta stood up, helped by Flora on one side and Lucy on the other. Her magic had been depleted, but her physical strength was returning quickly.

The captain looked at them. "We're taking you two to the hospital to get checked out, just to be on the safe side."

"Go on, then," said Flora, "I'll handle things here."

Neither Lucy nor Mirta objected.

wcwcwc

"The three Witches are being held for the investigation," said Mari. She was reporting to Flora, with Mirta, Lucy,  
and the pixies in Flora's office four days later.

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Mirta.

"After the local trial, however that comes out, they'll be sent to Roccoluce," said Mari.

Lucy tried to repress a shudder, but didn't quite manage it. The others in the room, Even Chatta, were polite enough to pretend not to notice.

"What have they found so far?" asked Flora.

Mari glanced at her notes. "The greenhouse and headquarters for The Linphea Connection has been located and raided."  
She tapped a button on Flora's desk, and the holographic projector lit up with pictures.

The greenhouse was the most important thing to Flora, and she paid special attention to it, noting the various plants found there and their conditions.

"I don't see anything really rare or fragile," she said, "And they appear healthy, if not happy. No reason why the plants can be transferred back home when convenient."

"I'll let them know," said Mari, and took her leave.

"How is your magic?" asked Flora, looking at Mirta.

"Getting there," the redhead answered, "And my dark magic reserves as well."

"Really? I'm surprised. I thought when you gave it all to Lucy that would be the end of it," Flora replied.

Lucy shook her head. "After Mirta transferred, I asked Ms. Griffin about having both kinds of magic. She told me that many people have both kinds, just the proportions are different. And it depends on what kind you use. She'll always have some dark magic; it's part of her nature."

"I'd been wondering about that," said Mirta.

Lucy stood up. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm gonna slide on. I'd say the job I contracted for is over."

Flora nodded. "I agree. You fulfilled your side of the bargain, and more." She tapped the intercom button. "Mari, I wanted to let you know that Lucy's contract is officially terminated. Add the highest rating to the notice, and put her resume in with the file, in case we're asked about her by potential employers."

"I'll take care of it," was the reply.

"But we were hoping you'd stay with us longer," said Flora, looking at the tall Witch. "I'm pretty sure Rose isn't finished with her questions." She grinned.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome," was the reply. "I'm really glad now that I accepted the job. Things aren't as bad for Witches as the rumors said."

"Where are you going to go?" asked Chatta.

Lucy shrugged. "Back to Magix, I guess."

"Have you gotten another offer?" asked Mirta, standing up.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm going to go pay off some debts, first. After what you've paid me, I won't have to work for some time."

"I've just gotten used to having a Witch around that I'm not afraid of," put in Zing.

"Do you have to leave now?" asked Chatta.

"That sounds like a good reason to go," said Lucy, but she smiled when she said it. "But no, I don't have to leave today."

"Good," said Flora, "Because Mom is fixing that kesah soup you like so much for dinner."

"And THAT sounds like an even better reason to stay!" said Lucy, patting her stomach.

wcwcwc

The next day, Lucy stood outside Flora's home with her parents and little sister. Flora and Mirta had already said goodbye and left for work.

Rowan shook the Witch's hand. "You're welcome back any time!" he said, "And for as long as you like!"

"Thanks, but even a Witch knows when to quit," was the reply.

"You've been a wonderful guest, and helpful around the house," said Ivy, "So add my wishes for your next visit to be soon."

"Do you really have to go?" asked Rose. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too, squirt," said Lucy.

She turned to the path, and with a final wave set off for the transfer station. The three Linpheans watched her until she disappeared through the trees.

"You really liked Lucy, didn't you, Rose?" asked Ivy.

"Yes, Momma," the future Fairy replied, "She's not like those other Witches who hurt the Willow, or the one who tried to hurt me."

"No, she isn't," said her father, "And you should keep in mind that everybody's different. You should be cautious meeting new Witches, but don't be afraid."

"When I'm a Fairy, I won't be," Rose assured them, and headed back to the house.

"She's growing up so fast," said Rowan.

"A few more turns of the seasons, and she'll be off to Alfea," answered Ivy.

The proud parents followed their daughter into the house.

wcwcwc

Lucy walked along the path toward town. She was going to miss Flora's parents. And Rose. And Flora. And of course Mirta.  
The Pixies? Well...

Just then a green vine wrapped around her ankle. Looking up, she saw she had come to the glade with the carnivorous plant. This was like the third time it had tried to grab her, and she was tired of it. Another vine was approaching,  
so she send a blast of magic at it, knocking it back.

The one around her ankle pulled, and almost took her feet from under her. A second blast of magic severed the vine, and it pulled back. Maybe NOW it had learned better. She waited a moment, but no further attacks happened, so she went on her way.

Arriving in town, she was about to enter the transfer station when her cell rang. It was Mirta.

"Hi, Lucy, have you left yet?" her best friend asked.

"Not yet. I'm just at the station," Lucy answered.

"Well, if you don't mind a detour, come by the office first. There's a proposition here for you," Mirta said.

"A job? Be there in a few minutes," said Lucy. She closed the phone and turned toward the Guardian Fairy Building. She wondered who would be offering her a job now.

In the building she was met by Mari. "They're in Flora's office." She walked with the Witch and climbed the spiral stairs just behind her.

In Flora's office they were met by a smiling Flora, Mirta, Chatta, and Zing.

"So, what's this job?" asked Lucy, putting down her bag, "Here or off-planet?"

"Here," said Flora. "You did such a great job working with us on that fire and the other Witches, that I've put in for,  
and had it confirmed, to offer you a permanent position on my staff."

"What?" asked a stunned Lucy.

"Linphea is a constant target of Witches and Warlocks, looking to take plants and chemicals for their own use," she replied, "Kaye, the last Guardian Fairy, had a lot of problems that way. So my solution is to have a Witch-In-Residence to help deal with it."

She offered Lucy a piece of paper. "This is your annual salary."

Lucy's eyes bugged when she saw the figure. She was stunned into silence.

"Please say yes, Lucy," pleaded Mirta, "I really want you to be with us."

"I-- I-- are you serious?" she finally said.

"Yes. We need you," answered Flora.

She looked at the figure again. "Well... I can't turn down this much money..."

"So that's a yes?" asked Mirta, hopefully.

Lucy hesitated a second, then nodded.

There were cheers from everyone in the room. Lucy was embarrassed, but happy. Her own 'Linphea Connection', Mirta, had changed her life, and the future was secure.

The End


End file.
